


When I least expect it

by ThornEngine



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Carnival, F/F, accidental date, shenid, slight radmond if you like get a microscope, trigger warning for unrealistic carnival expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornEngine/pseuds/ThornEngine
Summary: Enid and her friends run into some unexpected people at the carnival. Things turn out better than she thought.





	When I least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to write some Shennid Fanfiction since nobody else has and I see some people that really want it but... they wont contribute (at least in the writer sense) Hopefully this inspires you to write some of your own or like, turn you into a shennid shipper or like, inspire you to finish your own fanfic that is completely unrelated to this ship and this fandom!
> 
> Anyhow, Characters might be a bit ooc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Psh, looser”

Enid stared wide eyed at the barrels in front of her, seeing as the dirt ridden baseball ball bounced off the edge of one and landed on the floor. A snicker beside her made her turn to look at the yellow robot and place a hand on her hip.

“What? You think you can do better?”  Raising a brow, Shannon slapped a five-dollar bill on the counter and without breaking eye contact with the woman next to her, accepted 6 balls in return.

“I know I can” Finally looking away, the villain turned her head towards the barrels and swung away. Enid watched in what could almost be called fascination as almost all of the baseballs managed to land _and stay_ within the brown casks. She let out a long whistle as the other girl gave her a smug grin.

“That’s four out of six!” The old man behind the counter exclaimed with a smile “You can pick any of the medium prizes!” At hearing this, the metallic android’s head snapped up towards the line of small to medium-small line of stuffed animals. Her eyes gleaming and clapping her hands a bit.

“That one!” She pointed towards a pink and purple rabbit and gave out a small squeal of glee as she was handed the small animal. Enid gave a low chuckle as she looked to the robot in front of her, thinking back on how this evening had even come to be. Originally, she had come out with K.O and Radicles, the youngest of the trio wanting to check out the temporary carnival that was in town for the summer months.

She had agreed to go along, thinking that a fun night out with her friends would be a much-needed break from a long, arduous, day of work. Well, as much work as sitting behind a counter and refusing to help customers could be considered work. But then again there had been an attack from not one, not two, but three of Boxman's bots that day. So yeah, she deserved it.

Upon arriving at the carnival, the kid had been almost overwhelmed with excitement, already naming the order of the rides he wanted to go on, the games he wanted to play, and bouncing up and down from joy, until he stopped abruptly.

 There in front of them were said bots that they had fought earlier.

Darrel was the first to notice them, eye widening and letting out a soft gasp, alerting his siblings. Both siblings looked to their older brother, before letting their gaze be guided to where he was looking, they also got wide-eyed and seemed to freeze for a moment. Finally, Raymond seemed to be the first to snap out of it and stepped forward. He opened his mouth to say something before K.O interrupted him.

“What are you guys doing here?! You better not cause any, trouble, cause we’ll sure stop you!” The young kid challenged as he took on a fighting stance. Radicles crossed his arms as Enid frowned, not fully getting into any type of fighting pose herself but definitely having her guard up. The green robot, now with both siblings at his side, merely raised up his hand and actually spoke up.

“Relax, we’re not here to cause any destruction, we just came here to… hang out” He spoke in a low, level tone, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves, meanwhile crossing his arms while looking to the side. Enid’s frown deepened and Rad uncrossed his arms, looking to his friends with a slightly confused expression.

K.O, still in his fighting stance, side eyed both Enid and Rad nervously, he then looked back to the robotic siblings before him. “H-how can we trust you? How can we know that this isn't just a dirty trick to try and get us to let our guard down, only for you to attack us when we least expect it?!” Darrel then stepped up.

“Ok, one, we didn't even know you guys were here in the first place,” K.O’s eyes widened a bit in surprise and he began lowering his arms slowly “two, we've already been in here for like 30 minutes or so and we haven’t really done anything,” Enid began to look around the crowd of people behind the androids and she could see that Darrel had a point. Nobody (besides them really) seemed alarmed or afraid of the Boxmore kids. It was mostly just happy couples, friends and families having fun “and three, aren't we allowed to have some off time to ourselves? I mean, I know to you we just seem like mindless lackeys who put their father’s opinion over everything, which admittedly we kinda do, but we still have our own feelings and personalities. We’re still, in our own way I guess, regular teens who just want to have some fun”

K.O was now standing with his arms to his side and looking up at the one-eyed robot. He noted that each of them was wearing some sort of attire. Darrel was sporting a navy-blue sweatshirt, Raymond had put on a black leather jacket (with what he assumed were intentional holes at the shoulders for his spikes) and Shannon was wearing a white and fuchsia letterman jacket. Nobody was yelling for help, nothing was destroyed, and the bots had even put on regular clothing in an attempt to blend in. Yet he was still wary.

“I don’t know... I still don’t know feel like we can trust you…” The child rubbed his chin, eying the robo-teens in a suspicious manner.

“Well,” Shannon looked down to the pre-pubescent kid, putting her hands in her pockets “What do you suggest we do then?”

And that was basically how it had all started (or continued for the Boxmore’s). At first, the bodega workers had just began following the Boxmore teens on whatever rides or games they wanted to play, but somewhere along the way, they managed to get along and even began having fun together, silently agreeing upon an evening-long truce.

Eventually the girls got separated from the rest when the boys wanted to go on a huge sling-shot type of ride. Enid didn’t feel like puking her lunch and Shannon wasn’t too keen on the idea of being slung around high in the air only to be yanked back down feeling like you were going to crush into the ground (“My dad’s boxes are different, I’m used to how high they are going and I _know_ where I’m going to land each time” “I guess?”).

They began walking around, looking at different sideshows, playing different carnival games and even stopping to get some cotton candy. Shannon couldn’t eat it, but still insisted on getting one as it was part of the experience.

“So, what do you want to do now?” The former mentioned robot looked up from her newly-acquired trophy and looked to the hero beside her. She pondered the question before a smile spread on her face.

“Let’s do the haunted house!” At this, Enid tilted her face and once again raised an eyebrow.

“You sure you want to go there? I hear it’s pretty lame since it’s targeted towards mainly children and pre-teens. Gotta keep it family friendly and all” Shannon rolled her eyes and reached forwards for the hand of her purple-haired counterpart.

“I don’t care! I told you its part of the experience, come on!” She began to drag her enemy-but-friend-for-the-evening towards a one-story building on one of the corners of the park. The human girl felt her cheeks begin to heat up at the contact of Shannon’s hand with hers. She noticed it felt warm and… soft? It was kind of rubbery but not in an uncomfortable way. Eventually, they arrived in front of the attraction and Shannon let go of it. Enid found herself missing the touch as soon as it left her, but quickly shook those thoughts away.

They got in line and each payed their ticket to go in. Enid looked at the money Shannon handed the cashier and briefly wondered if it was stolen. Boxman most likely didn't know his children were here, and he certainly wouldn't give them money just like that unless he sent them on an errand, so where else could she have gotten it from? She then tried not to think about it too much and simply pay her own. The Boxmore kids had agreed to pay for the carnival’s food and services tonight and she, in return, had agreed not to question where the money came from.

While they waited the 5 minutes each friend group had to do (If they wanted to go together), both girls made some small talk. Enid asked Shannon where she had gotten her jacket, to which the other admitted she had gotten at a thrift store she and her brothers had gone to on another late-night sneaking out session. Enid wondered how many of these ‘sneak out’s’ the robots had, and just how bored they got whenever they weren't attacking the plaza or following their dad's orders. She also made note to check out said thrift store.

Eventually, both teens were given the green light to go inside and they did so, with one being a tad bit more excited than the other. The pair kept walking from room to room, pointing and laughing at the different cheesy and badly decorated rooms inside the house, talking about how they probably couldn't even scare a 5-year-old. The robot had thrown her head back in laughter at one of the skeletons that wasn't even set up correctly.

“Haha, ok, fine I get it. It’s pretty lame”

“Argh!”

“Aaah!” Shannon’s hand immediately launched itself forward to slap at the guy in the scream mask that had seemingly just popped out of nowhere. The guy flew backwards from the impact and with an audible ‘uff’ landed on his butt on the floor.

“Oh shit, are you ok?!” Enid concernedly acknowledged the guy on the ground. Even with how soft Shannon's hand was, she knew that underneath the (what she later thought to be) synthetic skin on it, there was a very heavy, very strong, metal machine.

“Well don’t just scare me like that!” The android shouted at the guy.

“I’m.. sorry ma’am, just trying to do my job…” The male employee rubbed at the growing lump in his head. Enid cringed a bit, knowing he was right. As crappy as it was, this was a haunted house after all, stuff like this should be expected. After apologizing once again, the mocha-skinned woman quickly rushed the yellow bot along the house and headed towards the exit.

“Ok, no more of that” Enid removed her hands from Shannon’s shoulders and dropped them to her sides. Shannon looked down and grumbled something, while the hero reached into her pocket to take out her phone. “So, anywhere else you want to go? It’s getting pretty late and I should probably take K.O home…” The girl looked up towards the villain in front of her, awaiting her answer.

“The Ferris wheel! We _need_ to go there, it’s like a classic- or so I’ve heard anyways”

“Eh I don’t know, sometimes those things get stuck and I don’t want K.O’s mom to get worried..” Enid looked down to her phone again and Shannon brought her hands together in a sort of plea motion.

“Oh come on! One turn and then we can ask to get off, it’ll be fine!” Hazel eyes looked up to see the pleading look on the robot’s face. It looked so hopeful… almost, human.

“Fine” Enid relented and after a quick ‘oh goody’ the synthetic skinned hand was once again wrapped around hers, pulling her to the Ferris Wheel.

The booth was only big enough for two to three people, so they both payed their last ticket of the night and got in as soon as they arrived, surprisingly there weren't any other couples in front of them. They slowly climbed their way into the top, the ride occasionally stopping to let another couple in or another couple out.

Enid was looking out the booth’s rails towards her city, noting how pretty it looked when it was night.

“Hey,” Her attention was immediately drawn to the bot in front of her who was also looking towards outside the rails as well “I wanna thank you for tonight. I mean, I originally thought you guys were originally probably going to ruin our evening, I kinda considered taking Raymond and Darrel and leaving to go somewhere else but… I ended up having a really great time. Thanks for that.” Shannon, looked to Enid as the android gave her a soft, genuine smile.

“Y-Your welcome” Enid would have payed more attention to the warmth on her own cheeks if she hadn't been so mesmerized by the robot in front of her. The neon, carnival lights reflected off of Shannon in a way that made her stand out more and she suddenly noted how close their faces were together. “Shannon…” Her eyes were half-lidded now and her companion seemed to follow along, both girls inching together, until-

“HEY SHANNON!” A loud, voice, which they then recognized to be Darrel snapped them out of their trance. “OVER HERE!”

Looking over the rail, to their side, they could see what looked to be a very exited Darrel in the booth next to them who was furiously waving at both of them, with an equally exited K.O following his example.

“HEEY ENID!” Despite being so enthusiastic, Enid noted how his eyes drooped a little.

“Hey K.O!” Enid called back “We’re getting you home after this ok? So, make sure you get off at the next opportunity” She made sure to raise her voice loud enough so her friend could hear her.

“But I’m not tireeed” The eleven-year-old protested and Enid chuckled, once again looking at Shannon. They both shared silent laugh together and finally got off when they saw they were at the bottom of the wheel once again.

The girls got off only to be greeted with a cheery K.O rushing forward to hug Enid, a happy Darrel, a blushing Rad and a smirking Raymond. Enid raised her brow at both of the latter mentioned.

“Well,” Enid bent down to carry K.O and walked towards Radicles “I think it’s time to get going, umm this was fun? Yeah it was fun.”

Darrel smiled, Raymond chuckled, and Shannon nodded. “Maybe we can do this some other time… or not… eh”

“Ha!” Shannon barked out a short laugh, neither confirming or denying the preposition.

“Till tomorrow, I guess” Enid stopped to look at Shannon once more time before smiling at her and giving a short wave. Shannon smiled and waved back. The heroes turned back towards the parking lot, with what seemed to be an already asleep K.O in Enid’s arms.

They all got inside Radicle’s van and began to make their way to K.O’s house.

“I had a good time” Enid said in a soft voice, looking out the window to the cars passing them by.

“Yeah I guess..” Radicles mumbled, and Enid smiled once again.

The evening had turned out quite nicely, despite the initial problems the day and the evening had presented for them, and she had not only enjoyed herself but found herself thinking about a certain someone with memories that she was now growing fond over. Even when she least expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shenid is real,  
> hopefully I can write something a bit longer some other day


End file.
